1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a brake lever, and more particularly to a hydraulic brake lever using a flexible separator to hold hydraulic oil in a front section of the hydraulic brake lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because a hydraulic brake system has a high brake force and can provide safe and stable brake effects, the hydraulic brake system is often used on high priced bicycles. A conventional hydraulic brake system comprises a brake lever mounted on a handlebar of a bicycle, a disc brake mounted beside a wheel of the bicycle and a hydraulic tube connected to the brake lever and the disc brake.
A conventional brake lever comprises a body have a cavity and an oil chamber for accommodating a piston set and hydraulic oil. Because the brake lever will apply a high pressure on the hydraulic oil when braking, the body must be manufactured by forging to prevent the body from breaking or leaking. Thus, manufacturing the conventional brake lever is complicated and time-consuming and a manufacturing cost is expensive and cannot satisfy the demands of the bicycle industry and consumers.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hydraulic brake lever to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.